Umemizaki Private Academy
Umemizaki Private Academy (梅見崎中学校) is a location in Magical Girl Raising Project universe and the main stage for Magical Girl Raising Project: Black. General Information Umemizaki Private Academy is a traditional school located in the human world. The Magical Kingdom was able to borrow the old school building to house their Magical Girl class. The school's motive was to nurture the elite Magical Girls into fine professionals upon graduation. Classes were divided into two sections, General Education where the students will be studying in their human form, and Magical Girl Education where the students will be studying in their Magical Girl Form.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 1, Page 32. Similar to regular students, the Magical Girls are required to wear their school uniform or gym clothes when they're not transformed. They are allowed to interact with the normal students, however, they are not allowed to discuss Magical Girls or anything related to the Magical Kingdom.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 1, Page 1 & 3. History According to Calcolo, Puk's Faction was the one that came up with the idea of creating a Magical Girl school. However, after Puk Puck's demise, Osk's Faction stepped in and decided to take over the project and execute it themselves. Problems arose after the other factions began fighting over control of the project with no set successor to Puk Puck. During the days when the project was managed under Puk's Faction, they were able to launch two successful trials. Eventually, they gathered the data from those two trials and would later be named Alpha and Beta. The homeroom teacher was supposed to be left untouched, however, that said teacher was from Puk's Faction and had her name removed. Thus, they began to look for a Mage that could become a Magical Girl who ended up being the Magical Girl Calcolo.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 1, Page 31. According to Pythie Frederica, the school's original purpose was supposed to be a sub-plan for Puk Puck to saved the Magical Kingdom. However, during the events of QUEENS, Puk Puck was killed by her own plan, leading to Osk's Faction taking over and continuing the project.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 8, Page 15. It is unknown if Osk's Faction is continuing Puk's legacy or using the class for their own gains. Rules and Regulations The rules in Umemizaki Private Academy are more of a guideline that lets a student better themselves as a Magical Girl. Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 1, Page 1 - 3. #'Respect' #*Students are to greet with energy and respect their elders. #*Students are to be polite and avoid fights. #'Uniform' #*Students are to always wear their school uniforms or gym clothes when not transform. #*Students are to always wear their Magical Girl outfit when transform. #*Students must ask permission when they want to alter their Magical Girl outfit. #*Students must always carry their Magical Phone. Personal phones and other communication devices are not allowed. #*Students may use Mascot for support outside of school only. #'Attendance' #*Students must be punctual and arrive and leave the school at the designated times. #*Students must contact their teacher if they are ill and are going to be absent. #*Students may be excused if a family member has passed away. #'Classroom Etiquette' #*Students may not detransform during normal or special class hours unless instructed to do so. #*Students are not allowed to abuse their unique powers. #'Facilities' #*Students may only enter the health room if their injuries deem to be Class B or above. #*Students are not allowed to use the library outside of specially assigned class times. #*Students must ask permission if they wish to buy goods. Students will exchange money with their teacher and purchase the goods on their behalf. #*Students are not allowed to access the rooftops, courtyards, or other prohibited areas. #'During School' #*Students are not allowed to enter Umemizaki Academy’s Middle School block. #*Students are allowed to interact with the normal students of Umemizaki but not to the point of them discovering the identities of the Magical Girls and those living among them. #'After School' #*Students should avoid detransforming after class ends. #*Students should not talk about their lives as Magical Girls or the Magical Kingdom on social media. #*Students may use Magical Girl social media but are not allowed to talk about their school life. School Anthem ~Oh the winds blow on the Land of Magic, and our blood runs hot with passion. We will traverse beyond the edge of time, eternally. Oooh, Magical Girls, let your voice reach out wide~Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 1, Page 3. Locations Magical Gate Located somewhere in the school, the Magical Gate acts as a transportation device that brings Magical Girls from Umemizaki Private School to a building that holds Class 2-F.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 1, Page 16. There seem to be multiple gates across the building serving each student back and forth from school, preventing any students from traveling simultaneously.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 4, Page 6. Umemizaki Middle School The human school located inside Umemizaki Private Academy via the magical gate. It's assumed that this school is where the Magical Girls went to study.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 3, Page 17. Class 2-F Class 2-F is a Magical Girl class specifically designed to nurture Magical Girls. It is located inside a building (presumably Umemizaki Middle School) that can only be accessed via the Magical Gate. Garden A garden with its own security system and an exquisite view. It's a hidden garden tended by the Gardener Mage. Students cannot enter without permission or an invitation. The garden is said to be beautifully trimmed. Within it is a well-designed bench with a cute motif and an archway with a cobbled path marked with heart symbols. It also contains a Magical Gate that only Tetty Goodgripp uses to go back and forth from school, thus making her and the Gardener Mage the only two people from Umemizaki Middle School to know about this secret garden.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 5, Page 12 - 13. Halna's Office An office where Halna Medhi Melen does her paperwork. Her office is decorated with furniture such as carpets where "one could feel their feet sinking in" and a candlestick for light source. Her office was also said to be the only place in the school were sprinklers and fire alarms were hidden from view. The appearance of her room, despite its rather abstract decorations, has the general layout of a principal's office. According to Halna, the design of the office was originally made and finalized by Puk's Faction before Osk's Faction took over the project.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 3, Page 10. Gymnasium The gymnasium is a large hall that is said to be big enough to hold four classrooms, although the size would not be able to contain the power of all the Magical Girls. The Magical Girls of Class 2-F attend their physical exercise inside the gymnasium, albeit with restraint of power. The floor and the walls of the hall were said to be all boarded while the steel frames of the ceiling were all visible. Inside the hall contains several white and orange balls that were placed inside of a large bag, a large ring attached to a plate and a large horizontal net that was placed between two poles. The floor was then covered with several court lines.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 4, Page 6. Lab Room Contrary to its name, the lab is not for experimenting but rather a room that sets up the homunculi. In order to enter the lab, two officials have to swipe their cards at the same time. Inside the room contains several information terminals that are used for controlling the homunculi.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 8, Page 17 - 18. Mountian The mountain area is a location where the students attempt their second mock test.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 8, Page 17. Lessons The Magical Girl class contains required lessons to be taken by students and teachers in their Magical Girl form. History Class The history class teaches the topic of the Modern Magical Girl Criminals. The class includes, although not limited to, teachings of the past crimes of Cranberry and those who followed her ideals. This includes Lake of Fire Flame Flamey, Melville, Calamity Mary, Killing Sawblade Saw Fran, Iron Wall Lily-Lulu,Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 1, Page 17 - 18.''Gatling Parako, Halberd Emimyn,Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 4, Page 1.,Bella Lace and Miss BoxMagical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 7, Page 11.. Physical Exercise Also referred to as P.E, physical exercise is the sports class where Magical Girls compete in recreational activities. Depending on the occasion, the activities could be a marathon, a mock battle, or any other ball game. These activities are also typically used to monitor a student's power and growth as a Magical Girl. *'Mock Battle''' The Mock battle is one of the activities during P.E. It is used as a simple way to measure a Magical Girl's physical abilities and the use of their magic.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 4, Page 8. It is considered to be a close replica to a real battle. **'RulesMagical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 4, Page 7.'' **#Hurting other Magical Girls is not allowed. **#No damaging the gym equipment. **#Players are out if they receive any direct hits from a Homunculus and are counted safe if they managed to block a hit from them. **# All groups will fight a Homunculus team at once instead of one group at a time. **# Players have five minutes before time runs out, or all the Homunculi are destroyed. Whichever comes first. **# Anyone who fouls will be out. This being hurting other Magical Girls or damaging the gym equipment. **# The team with the most eliminations wins. ''Note:' The book did not specify which tean won the mock battle. Characters From This Place Characters That Came to This Place Trivia *While Umemizaki Private School is located in the human world, Class 2-F is located inside the Magical Kingdom **Once the Magical Girls enter the school, students must transfer through a Magical Gate to reach their actual class. *This is the first location in the main arcs that do not include the name of the city. *The mock battle was chosen over a ball game during P.E. due to Halna and Calcolo wanting to test Kana's capabilities.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 4, Page 11. References }} Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Locations Category:Arc 7